The Ten Signs
by merudy
Summary: Lucy was having a perfectly good girls' night out — until she came across a list she never thought she'd relate to. Matchmaking courtesy to Mirajane, of course.


**The Ten Signs **

by _Crimson Flares_ :)

* * *

Tonight is the girls' night out. And, as usual, the party was hosted by Mirajane and Erza at the latter's 5-room suite here at Fairy Hills. So far, it was the night of our lives — no boys, just pure girly fun.

"Lucy," Mirajane called. "I found you some books from the library! Check them out over there in that table while Lisanna and I get some tea."

"Ah! Thanks Mira-san!"

"No problem!" She and Lisanna left the room while I went over the table she had pointed. _The Criminal Case in Cedar Hill — The Most Private School in the City _was the topmost book. Mira totally nailed it — she knew I was into these books.

And so that's how I found this list.

* * *

**1\. He tells others about you.**

-Nice catch! He did, I caught him once at the guild the other day, actually having a quite peaceful talk with Laxus and Gray (believe me, I have never seen any sight of the three as peaceful as that my whole life). "_She looked so pretty then," _he had said. _"When she was asleep, that is. I almost peed my pants with the look on her face when I accidentally woke her up."__  
_

I wasn't exactly thinking it was me he was talking about until he mentioned something about _spirit guys _and _keys. _That went pretty awkward when they realized I can hear them — Laxus fled, Gray slid under the table and he — well, was freaked out. From the pale face to the shaking words when he said _hi_, I can swear he regretted his whole life by just seeing the look on my face.

And yes, I am rejecting sign number one.

**2\. You often catch him staring at you.**

-Right. Pretty much as always as everyday with the matching, "_Good morning, Luce!". _Plus, I swear he does that to everybody, especially Erza — he has this new habit of checking out what her armor was for the day, probably to brace himself for the punishment he'll be receiving later. I think I need to congratulate him for finally realizing he's a bad boy. Huh. And in another case, he'll check out Gray too — who, as usual, would enter the guild either being in some clothing he'll lose after five minutes or already bare. Sigh. You know what I mean. (Actually, I don't think the clothes vanish in mid-air after he — Gray — removes them; I think Juvia keeps them. It's our secret, okay? Shh.)

Sign number two rejected.

**3\. He loves to visit your place.**

-That's true, but it didn't completely nail the spot — I think the best sentence for my situation is _He loves to welcome himself in your apartment without your permission_. And if that's the case, I would bet all Loki's fangirls (don't ask) and my keys that it's true and it happens every single day. Have you ever experienced waking up in the middle of a night because you're cold and you can't feel your blanket anywhere, then you find someone and his blue cat lying beside you, snoring and cozily tangled in your sheets?

Darn.

I forgot to buy extra beddings again. I'll ask the girls if they want to go shopping after this — I really can't shoo him permanently off my room (because of his stubbornness and because he's my _friend_), so I guess I have no choice but to get new sheets.

Before proceeding to the fourth, I reject sign three — because, like I mentioned, my case is _He loves to welcome himself in your apartment without your permission, _not just _He loves to visit your place._

**4\. He babbles on when you're talking.**

**-**I don't think I should think further of this, because it's already rejected. He babbles all the time. He's like a computer when it comes to multi-tasking — you know, ranting on while eating, fighting with Gray, cringing from Erza's punishment and that kind of stuff — but when it comes to processing, he'll surely lose to a computer — he's not exactly the brightest thing of all. I think I could finally locate the Gray's point when he said his flames were brighter than his brain. Not that I'm downing him but hey... it's not exactly wrong, after all.**  
**

Well, that was kind of arrogant of me... Sorry. But back to the point — I'm not the only one he joins in talking. So, like I said — sign rejected.

**5\. He tries to relate to you.**

-Eh? No way! All he does is make things awkward in his own... cute... way.

(Outside: Ignores sign number five.)

(Reality in mind: Runs in a corner and mourns for mentioning cute with his face in mind)

SIGN NUMBER FIVE COMPLETELY, FAIRLY, SUPER UN-CUTELY REJECTED. AND NO, I AM NOT OVERREACTING.

**6\. He always smiles at you.**

-More like always 'grins' or 'smirks'! Hmph. Always. Always. _Always. _That guy loves to smile and show his teeth. He smiles everytime everywhere at everyone! It's not just me.

But sometimes... I swear there is something in a certain smile that I swear only I can see.

Ooops, did you, err, read that though? Haha! THAT'S NOT TRUE! (Erases the thoughts in her mind) I was pranking your eyes for unwelcomely reading my supposed-to-be _private_ thoughts. And... BELATED HAPPY APRIL FOOLS. Haha... haha. *Lucy finds herself awkwardly fighting with herself*

.

AWKWARD.

That's it.

That's the word.

Just the perfectly accurate word to describe her right now.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mira inquired as she entered the room with Lisanna, both of them holding trays with the tea. Lucy realized that everybody else — Erza, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Juvia and the others — had been looking at her completely red face for the last few minutes.

"Are you sick, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, rising from her seat and walked at Lucy's direction. The latter turned redder, adding quite more fire the the girls' burning curiosity.

"I-I'm fine, just..." She thought of an excuse. "I think I just need to, u-um, excuse myself for a moment. The comfort room's on the leftmost part of the hallway, right?"

"Uh, Lucy, actually it's on the ri—"

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" And she sped out of the room without even waiting for a concrete answer — secretly taking the list with her.

"I think she found the note," Mirajane whispered darkly — and quite loudly, too — as she served the tea.

"What note?"

"The Lucy-love-Natsu couple has been in high demand quite lately, and I think my work as cupid has been at low rates these days," She said. "So I decided to make up for it by _this_."

"An explanation to that, please?"

"I purposely brought those books from the guild's library because the other day she told me she needed some mind fresheners — and she mentioned some book genres she'd love to read. I asked Levy for some help too, because this has to be _perfect. _I found some books which totally nailed her type, borrowed them for some time for her and inserted this list for her to find."

"Ah, the one she was reading?"

"What's the list about?"

"Fifteen Ways To Make Natsu Like You?"

"Twenty-seven Dumb Ways to Die?"

"Top Ten Eligible Fairy Tail Bachelors?"

"Outrageously Effective Steps To Seduce Dragonslayers?"

"No, silly!" Mirajane giggled at all the answers her friends came up with — giving her more ideas for some devious future plans... "It's the Ten Signs to Know If a Guy Likes You list!"

Silence.

"Do you seriously think that would work, Mirajane?"

"Of course!" The woman of love mischief laughed. "I am a genius in these parts, after all. And besides," Insert a completely dark smile here. "Lucy isn't as dense as Natsu is."

.

_Going back to Lucy, who kind of lost her way inside Fairy Hills..._

**7\. He admits embarrassing stuff to you.**

-Well, that was embarrassing! Why did my cheeks blush like that? It totally blew my cover! And why am I still holding this list? I'm already in the seventh clue and it, like the others, is completely _wrong! _He does not admit embarrassing stuff to me, he more like admits embarrassing stuff _about _me! Like the other day when I gave him a black eye for saying quite loudly inside the guild that I had nice... understuff patterns.

**8\. He makes fun of you in a harmless way.**

**-**I would agree, fully much agree to the _first _part — but the second part... HARMLESS, you say? No waaaaay. Either I'm too embarrassed or offended or mentally criminal to react, or he gets the injury. But still totally not harmless.

SIGN NUMBER EIGHT = REJECTED.

.

Lucy did not realize she walked through some stairs leading outside — and of course, she stumbled.

.

**9\. He always shows up unexpectedly.**

-Right... look who's here to save me.

.

"Umm... Hey, Luce."

Natsu, her savior, was under her. "Get off for a bit..."

As Lucy realized their current situation, her face turned as red as his suddenly —

Wait, as red as his? She looked up to find him avoiding her gaze, and apparently, his face was red.

"N-Natsu—"

"I have something to tell you Luce."

"I—"

"Tonight was our boys' night out," He started. "And there was a game I lost to Gray so I had to do a dare."

"A-a dare?"

"Yeah. I had to tell you what I feel about you or Gray said he'll ice-make Deliora to slay me."

.

**10\. He finally tells you.**

.

"I like you, Lucy."

.

-I can't believe this. It's up to fate what kind of punishment I'll give Mirajane after this.

.

"...I like you too, Natsu."

.

Not. I think I'll thank her instead...

I'm in the midst of damnation, but let me state something that needs to be called official — other than my confession to Natsu, of course...

I am approving the tenth sign — no, the whole list.

Thank goodness Natsu's denser than me .

* * *

**Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Comment down the box, please! :)**

**Belated Happy April Fooooooooooooools! XD**

**Who wants another list for another couple?**

**DEMANDING REQUESTS TO BE GRANTED!**

**GOOD NIGHT, MINNA! ^_^**


End file.
